dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
8
8''' is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Echoes of Strife. Appearance 8's garb is close to that of the sterotypical black mage, featuring a large pointed hat with a brim that extends over his eyes, a long midnight blue robe, and black pants, boots and gloves, embellished with gold trimming. He manifests a shroud of darkness around his head, with only his eyes visible as two dull yellow flames. When moving during casting spells, it can be seen that any possible exposed skin on his arms and neck is covered with bandages. He also wears a bracelet on his right wrist that appears to be of the consistency of solidified oil, iridescent yet dark at the same time. Gallery File:QuartzAndObsidian.png|8 and Iocus. Mohs scale pls. File:8vsIocusTwoTone.png|NOW WITH FLASHY CAPE POSE File:8Thunder-NeA.png|400 lightning bolt File:8Emblem-NeA.png|8's Emblem - by NeA. Battle '''8 Octarine Magus – Chooses from a wide pool of magical Bravery attacks to enhance a limited selection of HP attacks. ---- As an Octarine Magus, 8 is skilled in magical attacks with the properties of Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Holy, and Dark. All of his Brave attacks can be slightly altered depending on how the circle button is pressed, and all have Brave to Brave chains. In compensation for his Brave diversity, 8 has access to only two HP attacks. The power of these attacks grow and ebb depending on the types of Bravery attacks 8 has executed, with more consideration given to attacks that hit, especially Brave to Brave chains that hit. This effect is visualized as the Element Brace, a small bar below 8's portrait that changes color from (Black ⇌ Red ⇌ Orange ⇌ Yellow ⇌ Gray ⇌ Green ⇌ Blue ⇌ Indigo ⇌ White). By focusing on the use of certain Brave attacks, 8 can concentrate devastating power in one of his HP attacks. However, repeating the same attacks may lead to predictability, forcing him to employ some diversity. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode 8's EX Mode is Stay the Hand of Fate. Parts of his robes are torn away, revealing more bandages, but even these are torn in places, with the same oil-like substance in the Element Brace pouring forth from the tears. While in EX Mode, 8's Bravery attacks affect the Element Brace much more severely if they connect. He gains a new HP attack (activated by pressing the same buttons as activating EX Mode) called Scourge, which is an HP attack unaffected by the Element brace. When using Scourge, 8 swipes forward with tendrils of darkness if the buttons are simply tapped. If the buttons are held, he steadily emits more tendrils over 3 seconds, then disappears and reappears next to the enemy with blinding speed, grasping them in shadow. 8's EX Burst is Visage. Similar to how Scourge is performed, 8 sends out bands of darkness to envelop his opponent. Eight buttons appear in a ring around him, each randomly corresponding to an element. The player must press the correct buttons in clockwise order, which fires the related elemental attack, and remember which button corresponds to fire. If all buttons are pressed correctly and the button corresponding to fire is pressed again after the other eight, the enemy is completely enveloped in darkness and pulled towards 8. The camera zooms in on his face, which becomes completely engulfed in shadow, save for his eyes, which burn brighter and consume the entire screen. If any buttons are not pressed correctly, 8 performs Cremation to end his EX Burst. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Octarine *''World Map Theme: Flames on the Water *''Normal Battle: Ashes *''Boss Battle: Tzaraath *''Final Boss Battle: Lux Aeterna Rival Battle *''Vs EoS Characters: Snow in Summer'' *''Vs Iocus: Atrophy *''Vs Bunny: Funereal Quotes Default specific DLC specific Story Specific ;8: "I just want to live without this damned curse... the magic I know sustains me, but it cannot cure me. I've never had a mastery over any time magic, any spell that could change my fate." ;Iocus: "You believe that, would it not for your malady, your life would deviate from its present course?" ;8: "This disease took everything from me. Show me a timeline where it didn't." ;Iocus: "As you wish... but I do not think you are prepared for what you will see." Iocus opens a portal in time, which acts as a window into an alternate timeline of 8's past. A woman lies bedridden, speaking to a small child with black hair. ;8: "Yes... this is my hometown... show me the life I was meant to live." ;Iocus: "The degenerative disease does not yet affect you at this point in time. It is, however, taking the life of another as we speak." ;8: "....That's my mother... why am I reliving this moment!? You said-" ;Iocus: "You wished only for your fate to be changed, not hers. Time is precise, 8, and unforgiving of even the most minor of mistakes. You cannot completely eliminate the disease from your timeline without your mother ceasing to exist. But this is about you, isn't it? Let's continue..." The gears on Iocus's mask spin and hum in tandem with his time nexus, as the vision in the portal shifts to depict the same room cast in a much darker light. A hooded figure stands at the foot of the bed, in which now lies a young man with white hair and scarred complexion. ;Iocus: "This is one of many moments that made you." ;8: "Nothing's changed. Stop showing me worthless reruns of my life." ;Iocus: "The victim in this situation is not you. You did not suffer from the ailment in this timeline, but you still suffered from the stigma of your community. Your brother still has the disease, though he will not die from it, but by the fiery vengeance of your hand. " ;8: "...On second thought, I'm not complaining. I'd like to see Lucast burn again." The light from the portal turns a searing reddish-white as the room is consumed by flame. ;Iocus: "Did the timeline deviate as you expected it to?" ;8: "...Even without that condition... I still followed the same path..." ;Iocus: "Your scars remain in reality, as they would have in another time. What will you do now? Does your fear still drive you forward?" ;8: "I don't regret what you just showed me. I relished it. And knowing that I'd do it all over again anyway makes me realize I've tied too much of my life to this disease. Yes, I still fear it. But what you have shown me... the part of me that exists without the decay... makes me want to defeat it even more. I'll beat it. Whatever it takes. Whoever I have to burn." ;Iocus: "Then is there anything else I may show you? I cannot provide you with a cure, only a glimpse into what might have been." ;8: "No. I understand now." 8 nods curtly at Iocus. He seems to want to express thanks, but cannot bring himself to do so, and walks away. The gears of Verthandi continue to hum as Iocus dismisses the portal, which shows nothing but ash. ;Iocus: "That's what they all say..." Category:Characters